This application relates to the art of switches and, more particularly, to arrangements for securing switch housing parts together. The invention is particularly applicable for use in thermostatic switches and will be described with specific references thereto. However, it will be appreciated that the invention has broader aspects, and can be used in other types of switch assemblies.
A well-known type of thermostatic switch assembly includes a cylindrical switch case attached to a cylindrical metal disc cup. The switch case and disc cup are secured together by roll crimping an end portion of the cup peripheral wall over a circular flange on the switch case. The switch case and disc cup tend to rotate relative to one another during the roll crimping operating, and this can disrupt a desired angular orientation between the two parts. After roll crimping, it may be necessary to forcibly rotate the two parts relative to one another for placing same back in a desired angular orientation. In addition to being time consuming and difficult, forced relative rotation between the parts subsequent to roll crimping loosens the joint between the two parts.
It would be desirable to have a simple way of locating a switch case and disc cup in a desired angular orientation during assembly, and for automatically holding same in such orientation during roll crimping.